wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Marie Zidi
thumb|200px|Marie Zidi Marie Zidi (ou Marie Zidi-Huguet) est une actrice française née le 9 août 1975. Très active dans le doublage, elle est la voix française régulière de Marguerite Moreau, Victoria Justice, Rachel Nichols, Miranda Raison, Moon Bloodgood, Paget Brewster et Moran Atias ainsi qu'une des voix de Jessica Biel et Taylor Schilling. Dans le jeu vidéo, elle a notamment doublé Camille dans Runaway 2: The Dream of the Turtle et la Barbare dans Diablo III. Elle est également la voix française de Luke Triton de la série de la franchise Professeur Layton. Biographie Marie Zidi est la fille d'une famille de cinéphile. Son père est le réalisateur Claude ZidiQuand Marie Zidi fille de Claude Zidi se la joue chanteuse, ça le fait, Purepeople connu pour sa participation aux films des Charlots ainsi qu'à d'autres comédies tel que L'Aile ou la Cuisse ou Les Sous-doués, entre autres. De plus, ses frères Julien (Section de Recherches, Chérif, ...) et Claude (Les Déguns, ...) sont aussi réalisateurs. Tandis que ses sœurs Hélène et Claudine sont respectivement comédienne-metteuse en scène et scripte. En 2016 , elle chante pour le thème principal de l'extension Blood and Wine du jeu vidéo The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Théâtre * 2008-2009 : Les Chanteuz', elles font leur comédie d'Agnès Hampartzoumian, mise en scène Corinne Puget Filmographie Cinéma * 1993 : Profil bas * 2003 : Ripoux 3 Télévision * 2016 : La loi de Christophe : Clémentine Voxographie Cinéma Films * Jessica Biel dans : ** Furtif (2005) : Kara Wade ** Rencontres à Elizabethtown (2005) : Ellen Kishmore ** Quand Chuck rencontre Larry (2007) : Alex McDonough ** Un mariage de rêve (2008) : Larita Whittaker ** The Secret (2012) : Julia Denning * Helena Bonham Carter dans : ** Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix (2007) : Bellatrix Lestrange ** Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé (2009) : Bellatrix Lestrange ** Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort - Première Partie (2010) : Bellatrix Lestrange ** Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort - Deuxième Partie (2011) : Bellatrix Lestrange * Moon Bloodgood dans : ** Panique à Hollywood (2008) : Laura ** Terminator Renaissance (2009) : Blair Williams ** Faster (2010) : Marina, la femme de Slade * Rachel Nichols dans : ** 2e sous-sol (2007) : Angela Bridges ** Star Trek (2009) : Gaila * 2004 : Cutie Honey : Honey Kisaragi/ Cutey Honey (Eriko Sato) * 2005 : Fragile : Susan (Susie Trayling) * 2008 : Hell Ride : Nada (Leonor Varela) * 2009 : En cloque mais pas trop : Lisa DePardo (Cheryl Hines) * 2009 : I Love You, Man : Hailey (Sarah Burns) * 2012 : Cosmopolis : Jane Melman (Emily Hampshire) * 2013 : * 2013 : World War Z : Karen Lane (Mireille Enos) * 2013 : La Vie rêvée de Walter Mitty : Cheryl (Kristen Wiig) * 2013 : Iron Man 3 : Dr Maya Hansen (Rebecca Hall) * 2014 : Juillet de sang : Ann Dane (Vinessa Shaw) * 2017 : Once Upon a Time in Venice : Joan (Candice Coke) Films d'animation * 2004 : Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence * 2010 : Professeur Layton et la Diva éternelle : Luke Triton * 2016 : Zootopie : Nangi Télévision Téléfilms * Victoria Justice dans : ** Spectacular! (2009) : Tammi Dyson ** Le garçon qui criait au loup (2010) : Jordan Sands * 2009 : Le Visage du crime : Debbie (Jessica Harmon) * 2011 : Astéroïde : Jennifer (Catherine Lough Haggquist) * 2011 : Rendez-vous interdits : Diana (Lena Kleine) * 2012 : La Négociatrice : Dr. Cameron Grainger (Rhona Mitra) Séries télévisées * Laura Benanti dans : ** Eli Stone (2008) : Beth Keller ** New York, unité spéciale (2011-2013) : Marie Grazie Amaro ** Go On (2012-2013) : Lauren Schneider ** Royal Pains (2013) : Shelby Shackelford ** Elementary (2013) : Anne Barker (Saison 2, épisode 4)Marie Zidi sur RS Doublage ** Nurse Jackie (2014) : Mia ** The Good Wife (2014) : Renata Ellard * Marguerite Moreau dans : ** What About Brian (2006) : Suzanne ** Monk (2009) : Amanda Castle (Saison 8, épisode 11) ** Private Practice (2009) : Lynn Jarvis (Saison 3, épisode 8) ** Parenthood (2010) : Katie ** US Marshals : Protection de témoins (2011) : Cecile Kulpak (Saison 4, épisode 7) ** Grey's Anatomy (2013-2014) : Dr. Emma Marling * Milena Govich dans : ** New York, police judiciaire (2005-2007) : Détective Nina Cassady ** Conviction (2006) : Jessica Rossi ** K-Ville (2007) : DA Lindsey Swann ** The Defenders (2010) : Tracy Hunt ** Mentalist (2014) : Molly Becker (Saison 6, épisode 14) * Victoria Justice dans : ** Zoé (2006-2008) : Lola Martinez ( ) ** iCarly (2009-2011) : Shelby Marx / elle-même / Victoria « Tori » Vega ** True Jackson (2009) : Vivian ** Victorious (2010-2013) : Victoria « Tori » Vega ** Big Time Rush (2013) : elle-même * Moon Bloodgood dans : ** Journeyman (2007) : Livia Beale ** Burn Notice (2009) : Détective Paxson ** Falling Skies (2011-2014) : Anne Glass ** Code Black (2018) : Rox Valenzuela * Saffron Burrows dans : ** Boston Justice (2007-2008) : Lorraine Weller ** The Crazy Ones (2013) : Helena (Saison 1, épisode 5) ** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013-2014) : Victoria Hand * Paget Brewster dans : ** Esprits criminels (2006-2014) : Emily Prentiss ** New York, unité spéciale (2012) : Paula Foster ** Modern Family (2013) : Trish (Saison 4, épisode 20) * Neve Campbell dans : ** The Philanthropist (2009) : Olivia Maidstone ** Grey's Anatomy (2012) : Lizzie Shepherd ** House of Cards (2016-?) : LeAnn Harvey * Rachel Nichols dans : ** The Inside : Dans la tête des tueurs (2005) : Agent Rebecca Locke ** Continuum (2012-2014) : Kiera Cameron * Carmen Goodine dans : ** Damages (2007) : Lila DiMeo ** Life on Mars (2008) : Erica (Saison 1, épisode 6) * Le Destin de Lisa (2005-2006) : Sabrina Hofmann (Nina-Friederike Gnädig) * Newport Beach (2005-2006) : Gwen Harper (Lisa Rotondi) * Robin des Bois (2006-2008) : Djaq (Anjali Jay) * Preuve à l'appui (2007) : Debra Scott (Cyia Batten) (saison 6, épisode 7) * Warehouse 13 (2009-2014) : l'agent Myka Berring (Joanne Kelly) * Miami Medical (2010) : Dr. Eva Zambrano (Lana Parrilla) * How I Met Your Mother (2010) : Jessica Glitter (Nicole Scherzinger) (Saison 6, épisode 9) * Spartacus : Les Dieux de l'arène (2011) : Gaïa (Jaime Murray) * Terra Nova (2011) : Alicia Washington (Simone Kessell) * DCI Banks (2012) : Carmen (Heida Reed)Créditée au carton de doublage d'Arte. * NYC 22 (2012) : Jennifer « Maison Blanche » Perry (Leelee Sobieski) * The Get Down (2016) : Ms. Green (Yolonda Ross) * Unreal (2017) : Dominique (Elizabeth Whitmere) * Gypsy (2017) : Rebecca (Brooke Bloom) * Emerald City (2017) : West (Ana Ularu) * Dynastie (2018) : chef Bobbi Johnson (Kearran Giovanni) Séries d'animation * .hack//Legend Of The Twilight : Kamui * Getbackers : Heaven * Gokusen : Shizuka Fujiyama * Kiddy Grade : Dvergr; TweeDeldee * Monsieur est servi : Mère de Cynthia * Saiyuki Reload : * Titeuf : Dumbo, Nathalie (Saison 3) Documentaire * Staline: Le tyran rouge Jeux vidéo * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood : Lucy Stillman * Assassin's Creed II : Lucy Stillman * Dead Rising 3 : Isabela Keyes * Diablo III : La Barbare * Duke Nukem Forever : Les Jumelles Hols * Final Fantasy XIV : Yugiri * Final Fantasy XV : voix additionnelles * Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé : Bellatrix Lestrange * Inazuma Eleven Go : Jean-Pierre Lapin * League of Legends : Quinn et Sivir * Left 4 Dead 2 : Rochelle * Lego Ninjago, le film : le jeu vidéo * Mirror's Edge Catalyst : Aline Maera * Prince of Persia : Elika * Star Fox 64 3D : Slippy Toad et Katt Monroe * Rise of the Tomb Raider : Ana * StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm : Zagara * Victorious: Time to Shine : Victoria « Tori » Vega * Victorious: Taking the Lead : Victoria « Tori » Vega * Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus : ? * Star Wars Battlefront II : ? * 2007 : The Witcher : Triss Merigold * 2009 : Professeur Layton et la Boîte de Pandore : Luke Triton * 2010 : Professeur Layton et le Destin Perdu : Luke Triton et Flora Reinhold * 2011 : Professeur Layton et l'Appel du Spectre : Luke Triton * 2012 : Professeur Layton et le Masque des miracles : Luke Triton * 2012 : Resident Evil : Revelations : Jill Valentine * 2012 : Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City : Jill Valentine * 2013 : The Last of Us : Tess * 2013 : Professeur Layton et l'Héritage des Aslantes : Luke Triton et Hershel Layton (enfant) * 2014 : Professeur Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney : Luke Triton * 2015 : Heroes of the Storm : Zagara et Sonya * 2015 : Mortal Kombat X : Sonya Blade * 2019 : Mortal Kombat 11 : Sonya Blade Commentaires * Pour le personnage de Lucy Stillman, Marie Zidi remplace Laura Blanc à partir d'Assassin's Creed II en 2009. Cette dernière doublait le personnage dans le premier jeu sorti en 2007. * Pour le personnage de Triss Merigold, Marie Zidi est remplacé par Marie Chevalot à partir de The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings en 2011. Marie Zidi double le personnage uniquement dans le premier jeu sorti en 2007. Notes et références Liens externes * Extraits du travail de Marie Zidi sur Youtube * Voxographie et interview de Marie Zidi sur RS-Doublage * Interview de Marie Zidi sur Sonacom * Marie Zidi sur Soap-Passion * Voxographie partielle de Marie Zidi sur Qui tu doubles? * Voxographie sélective (série) de Marie Zidi sur dsd-doublage * Voxographie sélective (animation et jeux-vidéos) de Marie Zidi sur Behind the voice actor * Voxographie sélective (animation) de Marie Zidi sur Planète Jeunesse Catégorie:Comédienne française Catégorie:Naissance en 1975 Catégorie:Incomplet